The invention relates to a shoe, in particular to a sports shoe, having an upper and a sole, which is connected to the upper, wherein the upper comprises, at least in part, a knitted material forming its outer surface.
Sport shoes are known and commonly used which have a shoe upper which is produced by a knitting process. Sometimes it is more difficult with those shoes, as with those which consist of a classical material and which are produced in a classical manner, to obtain a good fit of the shoe to ensure then a high degree of comfort on the foot of the wearer during use.